Speak of the Devil
by Writer-by-day
Summary: Jack gets caught by the east India trading company and sends out an SOS to one... William Turner plez R


**Hi ppl! This is my first ever pirates fic so review! More will come soon! Well kind of soon I will be away for a while but when I come back I will update! **

**_PROLOGUE: _**

William Turner was riding through the streets of India on the back of an Elephant with the Raja. It was an interesting experience, he thought to himself. Though if he got caught; he would most certainly NOT thank the guy that made him come all this way…

Yeah, Jack had sent him an SOS via, Mr. Gibbs knocking on his door at 2 in the morning, interrupting something… and informing them that Jack was being held by the East India Trading Company and needed someone with enough 'savvy' to break him out.

Needless to say Elisabeth had gone after him with one of Will's swords, screaming something that sounded quite like "stick to the code Mr. Gibbs! Stick to the code! Who ever falls behind gets left behind!" Then Will asked for permission from the navy to sail a ship out of the harbor, while he was waiting for an answer he just took it. There was no point. They would never let him borrow a ship ever. Especially after what happened last time.

This is where he was now, talking to the Raja about tea exports. As they rode through the palace on elephant back. He had no clue what he was doing or where Jack was. The only thing he could do was hope that the Raja might let something slip…

No need. About six guards came running up to them as they entered a new door way. They all took huge bows before informing them both that a pirate had escaped from the dungeon. "Leave it to Jack to make a flashy exit" Will thought as he dismounted his Elephant and asked where the bathroom was.

Will entered the bathroom and shut the door hurriedly. Okay, so he didn't really have to go, he needed time to regroup and figure out where Jack was headed. Just then he heard a crack in the back and he ran into the bathroom to see Jack. In the corner. Will looked away. Jack was throwing up. he was muttering something that sounded like "thanks for the help mates, could have used it..."

As the heaving subsided, Will turned around to see Jack doing the same thing. He jumped back at seeing someone else in the room. "Jack." Will said backing up at the sight of Jacks eyes. Full of fear and almost insanity. Jack moved closer stopped a few inches from Will and stared. "Will?" he asked. "Yeah… its me." Will said going over to his friend and slapping him in the shoulder. Which wasn't exactly a good idea seeing as Jacks knees buckled and he cried out a little in pain, he wasn't in the best of shape… "speak of the devil..." Jack muttered

Just then they heard a few booming knocks on the door and some shouting. Jack was up on his feet on seconds and looking for an escape route Will looked around too. He spotted an air vent. He kicked it open and motioned for Jack to get in. Jack shook his head violently and motioned to his shoulder, which Will realized was at an odd angle.

The guards were now trying to break down the door. Will gave Jack a fleeting look and Jack got in. Will made sure Jacks boots weren't visible and then opened the door, "can't a man be respected enough to deal with his business in the bathroom?" he asked looking as angry as he could manage. The guards didn't look amused. "But sir, he is a pirate, and a highly dangerous pirate at that." One of the nameless guards warned.

Will thought back on how Jack looked, and couldn't see him being highly dangerous at all, the guy could barely walk. Let alone harm anyone. Will waited until the guards moved on and went back inside the bathroom.

"Hurry up then" he said motioning for Jack to pull himself up and out of the vent. Jack moaned and mumbled something about not being able to move. Will suddenly felt a pang of guilt. The guy could barely move.

Will sighed and pulled him out. Will found a sewer entrance and the walked through the sewers until they got to the docks. They got on the boat/ship and Will set sail.

**Well that's the prologue… I hope it sounded okay. If so or not review! The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! Thanks…**

_**W-B-D )**_


End file.
